MP5
The MP5 (or SMG in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV) is a 9mm submachine gun that can be purchased in Ammunation. In San Andreas it can be purchased after completing the mission Doberman. The MP5 is also the signature weapon used by the FBI officers in all games except for GTA III which they use AK-47. To see the FBI in action with the MP5, you must obtain a 5 star wanted level. Description Real life The MP5 was developed in the 1960s by a group of engineers from the West German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (HK). The company, motivated by the success of the Heckler & Koch G3 rifle developed a group of small arms consisting of four types of firearms (all based on the G3 design layout), where the first type was chambered in 7.62 x 51 mm NATO, the second – using the 7.62 x 39 mm M43 round, third – the intermediate 5.56 x 45 mm NATO caliber and the fourth type – chambering the 9 x 19 mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. The MP5 (short for Maschinenpistole 5) was created within the fourth group of firearms, initially known as the HK54. In game The SMG is one of the most powerful submachine guns in the GTA series, with devastating effects to both the player and non-player targets alike. It is arguably a better substitute for the Micro Uzi and Micro-SMG, holding a better rate of fire and more damage per round. However, like the Micro-SMG, the MP5 has the disadvantage of disallowing the player from discharging the weapon while running, allowing the player to only stand or stride while taking aim or shooting. Since its inception in GTA Vice City, the weapon is favored by both the FBI (and GTA IV's FIB) and GTA IV's NOOSE tactical units as a weapon of choice. All renditions of the MP5 hold 30 rounds per magazine. Each MP5 rendition has a variant in the GTA games. GTA Vice City and San Andreas feature an MP5A3, and GTA Liberty City Stories features the MP5K which looks a little lengthier than the other renditions. In Vice City Stories, the SP89 (a civilian version of the MP5K) makes an appearance, but the model also contains parts of the MP5A3, MP5K and MP5SD. In GTA IV, the MP5 is heavily modified and resembles the look of an MP10. In GTA Chinatown Wars the MP5 is called the SMG, just like any other rendition. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out {3,000} *By using a cheat "nuttertools" GTA San Andreas *Jefferson, Los Santos - On the roof of the Jefferson Motel *Las Colinas, Los Santos - On a deck *Unity Station, El Corona, Los Santos - Beside a hedge in the inner part of the parking lot *Montgomery, Red County - Near a back door of the burned building *Ocean Flats, San Fierro - At the back garden of a house, in the south-east of the district. *El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - In an alley west of the Pay 'n' Spray *Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - In the corner of a floor in the carpark *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - Nearly-enclosed in a wall *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Outside the entrance if collected all 50 Horseshoes *Available at any Ammu-Nation for $2,000 after the completion of Doberman GTA Liberty City Stories *Aspatria, Staunton Island - On the end of a jetty near the meeting place with Leon McAffrey and the Liberty City Memorial Stadium *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - Spawns in an area surrounded by fences (only reachable by jumping from a truck, Ambulance or tank) *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns between the lower section of the housing project *Available at each safehouse after collecting 40 hidden packages GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach - At the Ammu-Nation store costing $2,500 ($1,800 after completing Phil's Shooting Range). *Ocean Beach - At the pier of the marina near the boats docked. GTA IV The SMG can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $2500 and each additional magazine costs $150. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $1750 and each additional magazine will cost $20. It is basically the most used weapon on multiplayer and a good weapon for single player also. It is a 2 hit kill with headshots on single player and multiplayer. It has about double the range of an Uzi and almost the range of an AK, but not as much range as an M4. This weapon is good for drive bys and car chases as it has an high rate of fire and a 30 round magazine, but the Uzi is more suited for that purpose and this gun is more suited for attacking on the ground. Broker *Schottler - Can be found on an air-conditioning ductwork in an alley between Boone St and Dillon St. This pickup isn't so tricky to get to: walk the alley opposite Jacob's home just to the dead end, jump to the left edge. you can't pull onto the roof near the roof windows so move along this edge left then pull up. It is where the mission Jamaican Heat takes place Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found on the top level of the parking garage to the southwest of the airport subway station. Bohan *South Bohan/Chase Point - Can be found on the roof of the crack den the player enters during the mission Escuela of the Streets. Algonquin *East Holland - Can be found in an alley between Wardite St and Vauxite St. *North Holland - Can be found on the roof of The Linen Lounge club on the intersection of Vauxite St. and Ivy Drive North. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the alley where you confront the Triads during the mission Truck Hustle. *Alderney City - Can be found behind the building where you meet Phil Bell for the mission Catch the Wave. *Normandy - Can be found atop a gantry crane in Port Tudor. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on the seventh floor of an observation platform of a RON Oil refinery on the southern side of the island. This is a particularly long way to go to get this weapon, however, and is not recommended. Gallery In-game model MP5-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City & GTA San Andreas MP5-GTALCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories MP5-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories MP5-GTA4.png|GTA IV Niko MP5.jpg|Niko with an MP5 in a pre-release screenshot. Tommy beta mp5.jpg|Tommy Hold A Pre-Release MP5 HUD icons Image:MP5-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City Image:MP5-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas Image:MP5-GTALCS-icon.PNG|GTA Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories Image:MP5-GTA4-icon.PNG|GTA IV SMG-GTACW-HUD.png|GTA Chinatown Wars Trivia * Both sides of GTA IV's MP5s feature "MADE IN SCOTLAND" markings (mirrored on the left side), alluding to GTA IV's Scottish developer Rockstar North. * The SP89 is an anachronism; this version was not made until 1989, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories takes place respectively in 1984. In game it is fully-automatic, which in real life, it is semi-automatic. However, it may be illegally custom converted to full automatic, as its much easier than to obtain a civilian version than a normal version. * A shorter version of the weapon, the MP5-K, was cut from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Model and textures for the weapon still remain in the game files (mpfshrt.dff and mpfshrt.txd). The weapon can also be seen in the intro of the game, being used by one of the men who ambush the drug deal. CutsceneMP5-K - GTAVC.JPG|Cutscene MP5-K in GTAVC Mp5-k.png|The unused MP5-K as found in the game files. de:MP5 es:MP5 pl:SMG Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Sub Machine Guns